Dipper and a Vampire?
by Rawrmouse
Summary: Waddles got out of the Shack. Again. And Dipper has to go find him. The sun is going down, and Dipper gets lost in the woods. Who's there to help him find Waddles, and his way back home? One- Shot, I was bored. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Random cover is random. First GG Fic. Be gentle.


Waddles got out. Again. And of course, it was Dipper's job to find him. The sun was going down, so he didn't have a lot of time before... Well... This IS Gravity Falls, the cesspool of paranormal activity. God knows what lurks out there at night. He didn't really want to find out, and he hoped Waddles didn't have to either.

He was getting nervous, the sky was a dark purple. The faint glow of stars littered the horizon. He turned on his flashlight, cooing and snapping his fingers, hoping the pig could hear him.

No such luck. A soft breeze blew over the trees, the rustling of leaves made him jump. It was also autumn, so with every drop of a pinecone, he would drop his flash light, which eventually ran out of batteries.

Pitch blackness. Dipper wanted to turn back, but he didn't know which way that was. The moon was high in the sky. He gulped, trying to feel his way around the forest, with the exception of the moonlight.

He started to get tired, and leaning against a tree, took five minutes to rest. He didn't want to fall asleep. He couldn't if he tried. He was tempted to call out to the pig again... But he choked on words, he was too scared to make a sound.

Leaves rustling. But not like before. This was ground foliage, and the rocking of branches sounded forced and heavy. Dipper, not being able to see anything, curled up into a ball and prayed he'd be okay.

He felt something brush up against his leg. He screamed bloody murder, opening his eyes. Panting, they slowly adjusted to the darkness.

It was just a rabbit. It bounced away, stopping infront of the bushes it emerged from to scratch it's ears with it's hind leg. He sighed. He was a little mad, but overall relieved. Before he could try to approach the fuzzy companion, something much larger got to it first.

He jerked his hand back in surprise, clenching his teeth, his soft smile long gone. He stared at the dark mass hovering over the animal it pinned down. The mass stood up, and had a human figure. It held the rabbit in it's hands.

Dipper expected them to do something like snap the rabbit's neck, maybe swallow it whole. Instead, it just inspected the creature, like it had made a mistake, then put it down, watching it leap away into the darkness.

It was a human... Except... It didn't move like one. It was swift, and upon further inspection, had big pointy ears. What kind of hybrid monstrosity was this? He felt something.

_No... Not now! Anything but that! _He thought to himself. He held it back, but it happened anyways. Dipper sneezed.

The person jumped, whirling around. Their eyes glowed in the dark like an animals, and their lips were parted, revealing a pair of glinting fangs.

A vampire! Of all things... This was one of the worst ways to go. He wasn't sure if he'd be mauled to death, or just get his guts sucked out through his artery.

The vampire actually looked around his age, with light brown hair that fell over his face in bangs. The vampire knelt down to him, his eyes no longer glowing, but just yellow slits.

"D-don't.. Dont hurt me..." He whispered, his voice shaking, his throat dry and aching. "Now, why would I do such a thing?" He said, his voice calm, his tone mellow. Dipper felt A little angry.

_Smart ass. Yeah, pretend like you're not going to hurt me. _Dipper thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. He wanted tell him to go away. To just leave him alone, to let him die at the claws and teeth of something else...

But he couldn't. He sat there awkwardly, staring into his soft gaze. "What's a human like you doing out so late? Don't you fear the night?" Dipper saw this as a chance to sound tougher than he really was. Maybe he'd live a little longer.

"I wander these woods every night. No creature dares to harm me. I have torn the throat of every beast you could ever possible ima-" He was interrupted by a low, deep throated chuckle. "Oh, yeah? Then why haven't I seen you around this neck of the woods before?" His ears feld back, a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

Okay, so maybe he didn't have any bad intentions until just now. Good job, Dipper. "I- well... I'm very stealthy, yeah. A lot of creatures don't notice me when I'm passing by." He smiled sheepishly, breaking out into a nervous sweat.

"Ah, I see. What an expirienced assasin you must be, slaying many beasts in these woods, not making a sound as you journey to find your next victim." Dipper smirked and nodded. "You got that right. Barely any monster has had the opporitunity to notice me, seconds before their untimely demise." The vampire's eye lids lowered, his face moving a little closer to Dipper's.

"How fascinating. And how lucky of me." Dipper tilted his head to the side slightly, in question. "I mean, it must be a miracle that I've noticed you. You were planning on slaying me, yes?" He inched even closer.

Dipper gulped. His choice of words weren't the brightest, he now realised. This creature was no fool. "Oh... Well... U- uhm... I-I-I..." He vampire laughed, snapping it's jaws inches away from his face, making Dipper yelp.

"So, you don't tell a lie, yes? Killer of the night, I challenge you." Dipper felt a wave of regret wash over him, stinging like poison. "Mauling me shouldn't be a problem for you..." He pressed his forehead against Dipper's. "...Right?"

His eyes were burning into the back of his head. The vampire leapt back gracefully, a smug grin on his face again. "Well? Get up, let's dance, _killer_."

Dipper slowly rose to his feet, took a nervous step forward, and cringed in fear. "Something wrong? Eyes need a little adjusting to the dark? Legs fall asleep? They look like jelly to me." He teased, extending his claws, sheathing and un-sheathing them playfully.

Dipper raised his fists. This was how he died. He took a battle stance, feeling a bit of courage suddenly. Maybe not... Maybe he had a chance?

The vampire couldn't help but snicker again. Dipper glared at him. "Oh, sorry, how rude of me. How dare I underestimate you, yes?" His big stupid smile was unbearable. Dipper wasn't feeling as scared, and instead felt pure rage.

"You can throw the first punch." Dipper said. He mentally slapped himself. "Giving me a chance, how noble of you." The vampire cooed. Dipper felt his fists loosen, his hands wrap around his neck protectively, and his back slam against the tree.

He leapt. Dipper screamed, every muscle in his body tensing, his eyes squeezing shut, his hands tighten their grip, he was almost choking himself. He felt a light breeze, no claw-to-skin contact, no teeth sinking into his neck.

He opened his eyes. The vampire had his arms outstetched, his hands on each side of the tree around him. He was frowning, his eyes unamused. "How quick you are to judge a book by it's cover."

"H-huh?" He managed to choke out, as he released his throat. "Did you really think I believed a word of that? It's funny what humans will do to sparw themselves from danger, even when there clearly is none." Dipper was even more confused, now.

"Look, kid, You look at me, and you see a vampire." He backed away, brushing himself off. "...Yes?" He said, carressing the back of his neck. "But what kind of vampire do you see? The only kind you think exists." Dipper raised a brow.

"Maybe I'm not that, maybe your blood isn't my cup of tea." Dipper scratched his head. "What are you getting at? Are you saying you just eat animals?" The vampire sighed heavily. "You're not getting my point. No, I don't eat freaking animals. I'm a fruit bat, for god's sake."

Dipper frowned. "...Oh." The vampire's ears feld back again. "Was worth scaring the shit out of you, though. You might have actually had a chance if you had fought back."

Dipper sighed. "I... I don't have time for this. I have to find Waddles, I have to find home." The vampire glanced at him. "Waddles? Who might that be?" Dipper adjusted his hat. "None of your beeswax, don't worry about it." He began walking off into a random direction. The vampire drifted above him in a ghostly manner.

"Come on, I'm sorry. It was just too perfect, not a lot happens out here." Dipper ignored him. "Let me help you. I have echo-location. I can see things you can't." More silence. "Come ooooon. It wasn't that bad, was it? It was funny when you think about it!" Dipper had enough of this guy.

"Go suck a lemon!" He barked. The vampire was slightly offended. "We do NOT suck lemons!" He hissed. "You don't? Well, I can list a few other you things you might suck, fruity." The vampire gasped. "Take that back!" Dipper turned around to face him.

"What if don't want to?" He challenged. The vampire grit his teeth. "I just might go on a hunt for this 'Waddles' myself. How's that?" Dipper rolled his eyes. "Please. You don't even know what he looks like."

The vampire smirked. "I'm guessing he's a pig." Dipper froze. "How did you-" The vampire snorted. "I can smell the pig on you from a mile away. I thought it was just a coincidence that you smelled like that." Dipper felt his heart drop.

"No! Please, don't hurt him! My sister will kill me!." The vampire let his feet touch the ground, and slowly walked around him in a big circle. "Can I help you, then?" Dipper groaned. "Fine, but no screwing around, my family's probably worried sick."

Meanwhile, at the Mystery Shack, nobody gave a single crap abaout what Dipper was doing, and forgot why they cared earlier.

"Great! But..." The vampire looked down. "But what?" Dipper asked. "I never got your name." He said plainly. "Oh... Uh... Well, it's Dipper."

"Terry. Nice to meet ya', Dipper." he held out his hand. Dipper hesitantly shook it.

Five minuted passed. "You can't hear anything?" Dipper asked. "Nope. not a mouse." He sighed. It was very quiet now, the wind died awhile ago. "So... Terry, right?" The vampire nodded. "What exactly makes somone turn into... Well... You?" It's been bugging him.

"It's genetic, runs in the family." Huh. "Does it hurt when you go out into the sunlight?" Terry rolled his eyes. "Pft, stupid myth, no vampire has that problem." Dipper smiled. Atleast he was learning something, dragging this creature along with him.

"Stake through the heart. Does it kill you?" Terry laughed. "That would kill anyone, you idiot." _I guess he's right_... He thought. "How about... holy water? The cross?" The vampire gave him a puzzled look. "I know that wouldn't hurt me, but I'm not so sure about the other three types of vampires."

Ooh. That peaked his interest. "Other three...?" Terry nods. "Blood suckers, and... Well, you know. The other two." Dipper frowned. "No, I don't." Terry sighed. "I don't... Do you really care? I thought everyone knew about what types of vampires there were. They sureley know of the blood suckers."

Dipper shook his head. "I have no clue. Come on, you can tell me." The vampire shifted uncomfortably. "How about... I put it like this. With the exception of fruit bats, every other kind drinks some kind of human body fluid."

"Your point is?" Dipper was letting his curious side take over. "...W-well... Kind of embarrased to say it, but the two other classes are known as 'Milk vampires' and 'Sexual vampires'." He laughed softly and nervously. Dipper cringed. "What... What do they-"

"HEY, LOOK OVER THERE, IT'S A THING!" He shouted. "Waddles?!" Dipper exclaimed, jumping up and frantically looking around him.

"Oh no, sorry. Just a squirrel." He smirked, shrugging comically. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Dipper whined. "Think about it when you're older!" Terry snapped back. Dipper pouted.

"...Please tell me." Dipper whispered. Terry frowned, his eyes becoming annoyed slits again as his ears feld back. While doing so, he picked up a faint movement. "Wait... I actually heard something."

"I think it's your pig thing." He muttered, looking off to the side, where the noise came from. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Dipper asked, then took a few cautious steps towards the shrubbery.

He heard familiar sqeaking and oinking. Jackpot! It was about damn time, too. "So this is the little guy? Cute." Terry floated overhead, patting Waddles on the head, while the pig chewed on some roots.

"Yep. Well, I better get headed home, now," Dipper said, picking the pig up and slinging him over his shoulder. Waddles was still chewing on roots.

"Need any help?" Terry offered. "I think I can manage." Dipper declined. Terry slowed to a halt, frowning. He looked down, then slowly began to walk off in the opposite direction.

Dipper couldn't help but feel bad. "T-Terry?"

The vampire stopped, turned around, his eyes wide like saucers. Puppy dog eyes. Pouty lip. It was cheezy, but Dipper motioned for him to follow anyways.

It was around midnight when Dipper got home. "So this is the place, huh? It's... Nice." Terry said, twiddling his thumbs. Dipper opened the door, set the pig down, and it ran up the stairs and into the twins' room, where he heard Mabel laugh drowsily, she had just been woken by Waddles.

He smiled softly, yawned, and turned around to face Terry. The nocternal fruit bat just stood there and stared back at the drowsy boy. "Thanks for everything. Except for the scaring me part, that was douchey." Terry chuckled.

"...Is this goodbye?"

Dipper frowned. "I dont' know... It might not be." Terry smiled. "I'm just wondering if you'd ever want to see me again." Dipper took a step closer to him. "Of course! I don't hate you, I thought you knew that." The vampire shrugged. "It's easy for me, Dip. the entire forest is my home, I can visit you whenever I need to."

"...You're literally right nextdoor." He grinned. Dipper smiled at this. "That's great, man... But I gotta sleep." He said, his eyelids becoming heavy. "See you whenever?" Terry nodded... And was pulled into a hug, which took him lightly by surprise, but he didn't mind.

Not at all.

He might have even blushed a little.

Just a little.


End file.
